


Dominado

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: El director le miró impacible. -No estoy bromeando, mi muchacho. -Dumbledore sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su túnica-. Toma y lee por ti mismo.Severus frunció el ceño, tomó la carta y leyó en silencio aún sentado frente al director en su despacho. -Esto tiene que ser una broma ... ¡Potter no puede ser mi hijo! -gritó severus-. Yo ... Nunca tuve sexo con Lily ... ¿Entiendes eso, vejete?





	Dominado

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue una oneshot que escribi para un concurso que habia realizado en mi perfil de wattpad (perfil que denunciaron y borraron) pero aqui esta ¡Tengo un fic de este oneshot! que pronto estare subiendo ¡espero y les guste! gracias!♥

Severus tuvo que contener las ganas de reír cuando escuchó aquella frase salir de la boca de Dumbledore. Era la broma más graciosa que había escuchado en su vida. Y eso que él no era de esas personas que solían reír con frecuencia.

—Qué buena broma. —Se burló Severus ligeramente—. Ahora, ya, Albus, ¿qué quieres?

El director le miró impacible. —No estoy bromeando, mi muchacho. —Dumbledore sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su túnica—. Toma y lee por ti mismo.

Severus frunció el ceño, tomó la carta y leyó en silencio aún sentado frente al director en su despacho. —Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¡Potter no puede ser mi hijo! —gritó Severus—. Yo… Nunca tuve sexo con Lily… ¿Entiendes eso, vejete?

Dumbledore suspiró. —Severus… Yo, eeh… no sé cómo decirte esto —murmuró el anciano—. Yo… tuve algo que ver en eso… James Potter, no podía tener hijos, Lily lo había descubierto, al parecer ni él mismo lo sabía y… Lily… me lo confesó.

—¿Tienes _«algo»_ que ver? —repitió Severus enojado—. Explícate.

Albus bajó la vista. —Hace seis años... implanté una droga en una de tus bebidas, Severus y… al dormirte, Lily tomó una buena cantidad de tu esperma. —El hombre estaba lleno de vergüenza, incapaz de verle a los ojos—. Luego, hizo inseminación artificial e hizo pasar al bebé por el hijo de Potter, este nunca notó su esterilidad.

Severus comenzó a asentir, una y otra vez hasta que se puso de pie frente a Dumbledore. Estaba callado, asimilando cada una de las palabras. —Eres un cerdo, Dumbledore.

—Mi muchacho —murmuró lastimero el anciano—, lo lamento.

Severus rió. —¡¿Lo lamentas?! —Casi gritó—. ¡¡Fui drogado!! —Le gritó esta vez—. ¡Y de paso…! —Calló—. ¿Por qué me dices esto? —Tomó asiento rápidamente—. ¿Te ha venido el arrepentimiento, Dumbledore? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gruñó enojado.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Pensé que debías saberlo… —murmuró el director—. Todavía faltan cinco años para que Harry entre a Hogwarts y… No me gustaría que descargaras todo tu odio en él, después de todo, es tu hijo…

Severus rió sin gana. — _«Después de todo, es tu hijo»_. —repitió—. _«Pensé que debías saberlo»._ —murmuró de nuevo.

—Severus… Lily quería tener un hijo… pudo haber decidido tomar la esencia de alguien más, pero decidió tomar la tuya…

Severus le miró inexpresivo. —Oh… entonces, ¿debo sentirme halagado?

—Mi muchacho —dijo afligido Dumbledore.

Severus se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al director. Se iría de ese maldito lugar inmediatamente.

—¿A dónde vas, Severus? —preguntó dudoso el director.

Snape no lo volteó a ver. —Iré a buscar a mi hijo.

***************************************************

Ya todos estaban listos para dormir en el número cuatro de Privet Drive en Surrey. Petunia, en el segundo piso, estaba arropando a su pequeño hijo de seis años, con amor. Salió del cuarto y apagó la luz, dejándole prendida solamente una pequeña luz de la lámpara. Se acomodó su cabello y bostezó. Ya iría a dormir…

Bostezó y comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto, hasta que fuertes golpes detuvieron su camino en el pasillo. Furiosa bajó hasta la sala, ¡¿quién era y por qué tocaba tan fuerte?! ¡Era de noche! Rabiosa abrió la puerta y ahogó un grito, dio rápidos pasos hacia atrás. —T-Tú… —chilló asustada—. ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! —murmuró asustada.

Severus entró a la casa sin ser invitado. —¿Dónde está? —preguntó a la mujer—. ¿Dónde está Potter?

Petunia tragó ruidoso y entonces escuchó los pasos de Vernon. Lo vio en la cima de las escaleras. —¡¿Quién es este tipo?! —gritó Vernon bajando las escaleras.

—Lo repetiré nuevamente —murmuró Severus—. ¿Dónde está el niño?

El rostro gordo de Vernon se frunció por completo. —¡¿Y a usted qué le importa?! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Largo de mi casa, fenómeno! —gritó.

Severus arrugó el rostro, y sacó su varita apuntándoles. Petunia soltó un chillido asustado y se posó tras su marido. —¿Dónde... está... ¡¿HARRY?! —gritó enojado Severus.

Vernon volteó su rostro ligeramente para mirar a su esposa. Ambos temblaban. Y el chillido de una puerta abriéndose distrajo momentáneamente a Severus.

Al frente de él, pero a uno cuantos metros, una pequeña puerta, de lo que parecía ser la alacena, se abrió, y una cabeza pequeña se asomó ligeramente. Severus observó los ojos verdes del niño… el niño… ¿Qué hacía ahí? Volteó a ver a los muggles que estaban frente a él. —¿Qué hace ahí? —gruñó. La varita soltó unas cuantas chispas en la punta—. ¿Qué hace el niño ahí? —repitió—. ¡RESPONDAN AHORA, MALDITA SEA! —gritó.

Petunia chilló y comenzó a llorar. —É-El d-duerme ahí… —tartamudeó temblorosa—. EH… ¡NOSOTROS TENEMOS LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE MANTENERLO!

Severus tembló, murmuró un hechizo y Vernon se retorció en el suelo del dolor. No era un Crucio, pero era algo muy parecido a eso. —Voy a matarlo, maldita jirafa. —Le dijo a Petunia.

Petunia comenzó a negar y se arrodilló frente a Severus, agarró su túnica y jaloneó de ella. —¡No! ¡NO! POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR…. —Sollozó—. ¿Q-Qué quieres? ¿Q-Qué quieres, Snape? —chilló ella.

El pequeño niño, observaba todo asombrado desde la alacena… ¿Quién era ese señor?

—Me voy a llevar a Harry. —Le dijo Severus a Petunia, rompiendo el hechizo hacia Vernon—. Tu hermana, le mintió a Potter: El niño no era su hijo, sino mío; y como su padre vengo a reclamarlo… ¿No te molesta, cierto? —Le preguntó con maldad a la mujer.

Petunia miró al niño y luego miró a Severus. Comenzó a negar. —Eh… yo… no sabía… L-Llévatelo si quieres... pero, por favor… vete…

Severus sonrió. Muggles… tan débiles. Se acercó a Harry, el cual cerró la puerta de la alacena, nuevamente, escondiéndose en ella. Severus rodó los ojos y con un pase de varita la abrió. —¿Asustado? —preguntó, agachándose frente a él.

Harry se aferró de las viejas mantas con las que se arropaba. El pequeño había escuchado todo… su papá... no era su papá, ¿cierto? Sino… el señor que estaba frente a él, pero aun así el niño preguntó: —U-Usted… ¿Q-Quién es?

Severus observó los bonitos ojos verdes del niño. —Tu padre.

************************************************************

El pequeño niño no dejaba de asombrarse. Había salido de la casa de sus tíos y de un momento a otro estaba en la entrada de otra casa. —Wow… ¿Cómo hizo eso? Y... ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo al tío Vernon? —preguntó el pequeño.

Severus enarcó una ceja. —Es magia… —Le dijo—. ¿Nunca te hablaron de ella?

El niño negó… —No... A la tía Petunia no le gusta hablar de magia... Entonces, ¿usted es un... mago? —preguntó Harry fascinando.

—Somos magos. —Corrigió al pequeño.

Harry abrió los ojos. —¿En serio? ¿Yo también soy un mago? —preguntó emocionado.

Severus asintió, entró a la casa con el niño y llamó al elfo doméstico, tuvo que aguantar la carcajada al ver al pequeño brincar cuando vio a Chester aparecer. —¿Q-Qué es esa cosa? —murmuró el niño tras él.

Chester, el elfo domestico, arrugó el rostro.

—Chester, este es Harry… Harry, él es Chester, no es malo. Él hace todos los quehaceres de la casa.

Harry asintió, pero aun así, no salió detrás de Severus.

—Prepara algo de comida. —Le dijo al elfo—. Y prepara una habitación para él.

Chester asintió. —¿El niño se quedará, amo? —preguntó.

—Sí, se quedará mucho tiempo. —Le respondió al elfo—. Luego te contaré.

Chester asintió y desapareció.

Severus se quedó a solas con el niño, nuevamente. Este no dejaba de ver las paredes de la casa, los muebles, los cuadros… todo. —¿Viviré aquí... con usted? —preguntó curioso.

Severus asintió.

—¡Wow! ¡Genial! —murmuró el niño—. ¿En un cuarto? —preguntó otra vez.

Severus asintió por segunda vez.

Harry hizo un brinco feliz. —Donde la tía siempre dormía en la alacena… ¿Tendré ropa nueva, verdad? ¿Me quedaré para siempre con usted? Porque usted es mi papá, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo decirle papá? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Me dirá usted hijo o me llamará por mi nombre? —preguntó a montones el niño.

Severus respiró profundo. Se contuvo de retar al niño, hablaba por los codos. —Sí, tendrás ropa nueva a menos que quieras vestirte con la única que llevas puesta. —Le respondió—. Sí, te quedarás conmigo o al menos eso espero —respondió la segunda pregunta—. Sí, soy tu papá... supongamos que hubo un error de identidad a la hora de saber quién era tu verdadero padre. —Le contó—. Puedes decirme como quieras, me llamo Severus, te llamaré y te diré como quiera, ¿contento?

Harry asintió aún contento.

—La comida está lista, amo —murmuró el elfo apareciendo.

Harry se sobresaltó nuevamente y aferrado a la túnica de su padre entro hasta la cocina. El niño abrió los ojos al ver la comida. —¿P-Para mí? —preguntó tomando asiento.

Severus le miró. —Sí.

—WOW... —El niño estiró la mano y agarró un sándwich—. Nunca había tenido tanta comida para mí, ¡la tía sólo me daba las sobras!

Snape frunció el ceño… debía haberla matado.

El pequeño devoró uno a uno los sándwiches, suspiró contento cuando estuvo lleno y bostezó. Severus lo acompañó hasta el cuarto donde ahora dormiría. Dejó que durmiera con el trapo viejo que tenía, lo que supuestamente era una _«pijama»_ ya mañana le compraría algo nuevo.

—Hasta mañana. —Le dijo a secas. Sí, era su hijo pero… ¡Era algo nuevo para él!

El pequeño sonrió. —¡Parece un sueño! —murmuró—. No lo es, ¿verdad? —preguntó el niño temeroso—. ¡Siempre soñé que algo así pasaría! —Le dijo a Severus—. ¡Espero y no sea un sueño!

Severus suspiró. —Duerme ya, niño.

Apagó la luz y salió del cuarto.

Respiró profundo y luego suspiró, y eso que le había parecido tímido al principio, ¡le había engañado! Ese niño hablaba por los codos.

***************************************************************

Harry despertó al día siguiente y chilló alegre al darse cuenta que aquello no había sido un sueño. Salió del cuarto aún curioso y llegó por sí mismo al cuarto del señor que… no, su papá. Harry sonrió, ¡tenía un papá! Abrió la puerta y encontró al hombre durmiendo... Harry caminó a pasos suaves hasta él y entonces lo miró ligeramente. —Señor… despierte…

Severus gruñó y de un momento a otro sacó su varita y enterró la punta en la garganta del niño. Harry chilló asustado y cayó al suelo sentado. —¡No hice nada! —chilló él.

Severus miró al niño. —Ah… Sí, eres tú —murmuró adormilado—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—¡Tengo hambre! —Le dijo a su padre.

El hombre suspiró, salió de la cama y bajó con él hasta la cocina. Llamó a Chester y este les preparó el desayuno. El niño enérgico devoró todo lo que habían preparado para él. —Qué rico… —Suspiró.

Severus rodó los ojos, pero aun así no podía molestarse, Petunia, por lo que parecía, le hacía pasar hambre al pequeño. —Bien… —murmuró—. En un rato saldré… a comprarte algo de ropa.

Harry le miró. —¿Saldrá? —repitió él—. ¿Y yo? ¿No saldremos los dos? ¡Quiero salir yo también!

Snape respiró profundo y se gritó mentalmente un «cálmate». —Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí… —Le dijo al niño—. No me demoraré.

Harry miró a su padre. —Pero no me quiero quedar solo… ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó tuteándolo.

—No te quedarás solo, te quedarás con Chester. —Le respondió Severus poniéndose de pie.

Harry le miró entristecido y regresó hasta el cuarto donde durmió. Severus se bañó y se fue sin despedirse. Le encomendó al elfo el cuidado del niño.

Harry se recostó sobre la cama y no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Y si el señor se iba y lo dejaba ahí con esa cosa? ¿Y si ya no lo quería? ¿Y si había hecho algo malo? El niño lloró ligeramente, y se durmió.

Una hora después, Severus regresó nuevamente a casa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el pequeño. Vio sus ojitos dormidos ligeramente hinchados… ¿Qué le había pasado?

Despertó al niño y lo vio sonreír al verlo. Severus no supo por qué, pero también le sonrió. —Para ti. —Le entregó varias bolsas y vio al niño curiosear en ellas.

—¿T-Todo es para mí? —preguntó el pequeño Harry.

Severus asintió.

Harry se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él, Severus se agachó hasta su altura. —¿Sí? —Le murmuró.

El niño lo abrazó. —Gracias… papá.

******************

Dumbledore no se opuso cuando Severus dos días después le llevó su carta de renuncia. La aceptó bajo una condición, que regresara a ser profesor cuando a Harry le tocara entrar a Hogwarts. Severus la aceptó. Cambió de casa a una lejana y bien protegida. Se alejó de algunas amistades por seguridad.

En poco tiempo, le había agarrado afecto al niño… joder, bueno, lo quería demasiado. Era muy adorable. A pesar de que se pareciera a Potter, lo quería mucho… ¡Era su hijo! ¡Nunca pensó que tendría uno! Ya había pasado casi un año… y no pudo evitar comprar muchas cosas para el niño. Lo llenó de regalos, le compró muchos juguetes, muchos libros. También una guía muggle del mundo mágico para que fuera más fácil para el pequeño comprender desde ahora este nuevo mundo en el que vivía.

Gracias a Dumbledore y con algo de discreción lograron cambiarle el apellido al chico.

Harry James Snape. Vale, a Severus no le agradaba tanto ese _«James»,_ pero decidió dejárselo.

Le gustaba cuando Harry dormía a su lado. A veces tenía pesadillas… cuando le preguntó qué había soñado el pequeño le había dicho: _«Que me dejabas»._

Severus no pudo contra eso, abrazó al pequeño hasta que se durmió, tal vez comenzó a malcriarlo un poco. Dejaba que durmiera con él cuándo quería, el niño dormía con su padre sin necesidad de pesadillas. Su cuarto ya había sido abandonado, solamente lo utilizaba a la hora de buscar algún juguete o libro.

Toda su atención se dirigía al niño, algo que a Harry le encantaba, ¡ser el centro de atención de su padre! Dormirse en su regazo, hablarle… ¡Incluso peinarle el cabello!

Todo iba bien, hasta que un día, Severus tuvo que hacer una diligencia y decidió dejarlo con Molly Weasley. Era una mujer de confianza y también tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Harry, Snape pensó que era bueno que el niño se relacionara con otros… Sí, era una buena idea, pero no lo fue para Harry cuando se enteró.

—¿Qué? —murmuró el niño sosteniendo una pelota enorme inflada.

Severus suspiró mientras buscaba la túnica que usaría. —Tengo que salir, y me gustaría que te quedaras con Molly… ¿No la recuerdas? Esa vez que ella vino aquí con Albus…

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿A dónde vas a ir? —preguntó quejándose.

—Cosas de adultos, Harry. —Le respondió Severus sacando la túnica y poniéndola sobre la cama—. Molly tiene un hijo… se llama Ronald, también tiene tu edad, ¿no te gustaría jugar con él?

—¡No quiero! —gritó Harry tirando la pelota—. ¿A dónde vas, papá? ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?

Severus rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba… ese era el único problema que, se podía decir, tenía con el niño. Al principio podía dejar a Harry con Chester… pero después de un tiempo, Harry no quería quedarse solamente con él. Era una odisea salir a comprar ingredientes o comida. Harry le hacía un interrogatorio. Tenía que darle explicaciones… ¡Explicaciones a un niño de siete años!

—Será aburrido. —Le dijo Severus—. Te divertirás con Ronald, ya lo verás, Harry. —Severus tomó asiento sobre la cama para ponerse los zapatos—. No me demoraré mucho…

—¡NO QUIERO! —gritó el niño—. ¡No te vayas, papá! ¡Dile al elfo que lo haga! ¡No me quiero quedar con ella! ¡Me quiero quedar contigo! ¡No es necesario que vayas a esa cosa a donde vas!

Severus negó. Hizo aparecer una túnica para Harry y le acomodó rápidamente el cabello. —Tú no sabes si es importante. —Le respondió al niño—. Vamos...

Lo arrastró hasta la planta de abajo, y luego viajó por la red flu con él, hasta la madriguera. Molly sonrió al recibirlos, se acercó a Severus y le dio un beso a la mejilla. El niño frunció el ceño al ver eso.

—Papá… —dijo separándolos, agarró a Severus de la mano, celoso—. No me quiero quedar aquí… —Chilló lloroso.

Molly rió ligeramente. —Oh… Qué adorable —murmuró—. Mi amor, no te preocupes no te pasará nada malo, ¡RONALD! —gritó Molly—. ¡RONALD WEASLEY, HARRY HA VENIDO A JUGAR CONTIGO, BAJA AHORA MISMO! —gritó, entonces miró a Harry con una sonrisa—. ¿No te gustaría algo de pie de limón, Harry? —Le preguntó al niño—. Mientras juegas y comes, el tiempo se irá muy rápido. —Le aseguró.

Harry negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¡Quiero quedarme con mi papá! —gritó, aferrándose a sus túnicas—. Papi… ¡No te vayas! —gritó ahogándose en lágrimas.

Severus rodó los ojos. Tuvo que separar al niño de sus túnicas con ayuda de Molly. Harry comenzó a llorar má todavía, y trató de seguirlo cuando se metió nuevamente en la chimenea. Severus se sintió mal al ver al niño llorar, ¡pero no podía llevárselo! ¡Era peligroso!

Ardió en las llamas y desapareció de la madriguera.

****************

Dos horas y media después, Severus regresó a la madriguera en busca de Harry. El hombre pensó que seguramente Harry estaría jugando con el hijo pequeño de Molly, pero cuando llegó, la escena fue un tanto diferente.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el mueble que esta frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos estaban rojos, enojados y llorosos. A un lado de él se encontraba un pedazo de pie de limón intacto y Molly a su derecha avergonzada.

—He regresado —murmuró Severus una vez salió de la chimenea.

Harry se puso de pie y salió corriendo hasta él, aferrándose a su pierna. Todavía era pequeño y le llegaba hasta la cintura. —Papi… ¡No te vuelves a ir!

Severus miró a Molly, la cual se puso de pie. —Eh… S-Se puso a llorar… N-No se detuvo y no quiso jugar con Ronald. —Le murmuró—. Lo lamento… —dijo con vergüenza.

Severus asintió. Se agachó ligeramente y cargó a Harry. El niño se aferró a su padre y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. —Gracias por cuidarlo, Molly. —Le dijo—. Disculpa… la molestia.

La mujer pelirroja asintió y se despidió de Severus.

****************

Después de eso, Severus pudo notar cómo el niño se ponía en estado de alerta cuando lo veía acomodarse demasiado. Severus quiso  creer que por haber sido la primera vez en dejarlo con alguien más Harry había actuado así… así que intentó dejarlo nuevamente con otra persona, tenía que ir a un congreso de pociones y obviamente no podía llevarse al niño, así que decidió dejarlo con Dumbledore. La persona más paciente y amigable que conocía.

Se llevó a Harry a la casa de Dumbledore alegando que irían a visitarlo… ¡Mentira! Solo era una pequeña estrategia. Metió en una pequeña maleta algunos juguetes y cuentos. Y le dijo a Harry que lo esperara un momento en la sala que iría a hablar algo «importante» con el director.

Otra mentira más, Dumbledore le ayudó a escapar desde  la chimenea que estaba en un despacho de su casa.

Regresó tres horas después por la misma chimenea y cuando llegó encontró silencio. Severus salió confiado del despacho pensando que tal vez Dumbledore tuvo suerte con Harry.

—Bienvenido mi muchacho —murmuró Albus en la sala de su casa, tomando té con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué tal te fue?

Snape enarcó una ceja y tomó asiento. —Bien… —murmuró mirando hacia los lados buscando a su pequeño hijo—. ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó inquieto al no verle.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Le lancé un _«Desmaius»_ media hora después de que te fuiste, no paraba de llorar, intente lo que pude, pero… —Tomó algo más de su té—. _«A malos tiempos, medidas desesperadas»._

Severus se puso de pie de un salto. —¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —Casi gritó.

Dumbledore terminó su té. —Eres un buen padre, Severus, apenas llevas un año viviendo con Harry y ya te quiere mucho, pero, no sé en dónde, has cometido un error… —Le murmuró—. Me puse a pensar y… Le has dado toda tu atención y ahora que se la das a otras cosas, él simplemente… No quiere, se pone celoso…

Snape rió. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le va a envidiar un niño de siete años a un congreso de pociones? —Le preguntó.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Te acordarás de mis palabras, Severus, y entonces yo te diré «te lo dije».

Severus rió nuevamente e ignoró a Dumbledore.

********************

Pasó un año… Pasaron dos años…. Tres años… Cuatros años… Y con este último, la carta de Hogwarts. Severus se la entregó al niño, el cual la abrió emocionado, pero luego, frunció el ceño. —¿Tengo que ir ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Le dijo Severus—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Ahí te enseñarán todo.

El niño asintió. —¿Y a qué hora entraré y saldré de clases? ¿Me irás a buscar al colegio, verdad?

Severus respiró profundo. —Harry el colegio es una clase de internado. Vivirás ahí por casi todo el año escolar.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos espantado. —¡¿QUÉ?! —Casi gritó—. ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Y TÚ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTARÁS?!

Severus rió, abrazó al niño contra su pecho. —Estaré contigo, seré tu profesor de pociones. —Le avisó—. Así que pórtate bien, y queda en Slytherin, ¿vale?

Harry sonrió emocionado. Asintió y abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

***************

La llegada a Hogwarts fue tranquila. Harry viajó con él una semana antes de que todos los estudiantes entraran, le hubiera gustado que hubiera viajado en la locomotora… pero ya sería en otra ocasión. Ya hacía dos años que se había revelado la verdad de Harry al mundo mágico, así que ya todos sabían que, el niño no era un Potter, sino un Snape. No hubo queja de nadie gracias a Merlín así que Severus pudo estar tranquilo.

El niño quedó seleccionado en Slytherin, gracias Merlín. Era un niño estudioso y educado. Socializaba con otros niños de su edad y Severus estuvo más tranquilo nuevamente. ¡Eso era lo único que Harry necesitaba! ¡Entrar a Hogwarts!

Su hijo tenía amigos y él, decidió darse una oportunidad en secreto con alguien. Aurora Siniestra. La profesora de Astronomía. Una mujer elegante, encantadora… muy bella…. sensual y con gran cuerpo. Su piel morena era excitante y… todo había comenzado con miraditas y luego disimulados coqueteos.

Severus no era una persona de romance, pero decidió darse una oportunidad para tener uno… aunque al principio lo que los unió fue el sexo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, su única compañera era su mano derecha y realmente no era algo suficiente. El primer año en Hogwarts fue de total «cortejo».

En las vacaciones de primer año (para entrar al segundo) se dio su primer encuentro sexual con la mujer. Y entonces, comenzó esa especie de relación con ella los siguientes años sin contarle a nadie, bueno… Dumbledore sabía, pero su hijo no.

Todo iba bien, segundo año. Fue tranquilo…Tercero también, aunque tuvo que lidiar con el bastardo de Black.  Se descubrió la verdad sobre el asesinato de Lily y James, Severus pudo disfrutar de ver el rostro del chucho cuando le dijo que Harry era su hijo.

En cuarto año no hubo ninguno incidente, todo fue tranquilo. El inicio de quinto también fue tranquilo hasta que… Harry lo descubrió besándose con Siniestra en un pasillo… ahí la tranquilidad acabó.

Severus obviamente sabía que su hijo se enojaría al no haberle contado pero en el fondo sabía que Harry lo comprendería… O al menos eso pensó, porque…

—¿Qué? —murmuró Harry al escuchar lo que su padre le había dicho segundos atrás—. ¿Desde cuándo te has estado revolcando con esa perra?

Severus respiró profundo y enojado. —No te expreses de esa manera, Harry —murmuró Severus tomando asiento en su despacho—. Soy un hombre… ella una mujer… ¿No lo comprendes, hijo? Eh… tenemos una relación y sé que fallé al no decirte pero…

— _«Pero»_ —dijo Harry haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—. ¡Pero nada! —chilló el adolecente—. ¡Esa mujer no me gusta!

—Pero a mi sí… —Le dijo Severus a su hijo—. Y te pido que… aceptes mi relación con ella.

Harry negó. —¡¿Por ella es que me has estado ignorando últimamente, verdad?! —murmuró el ojiverde enojado—. ¡No necesitas estar con ninguna mujer, papá! ¡Nuestra familia está bien siendo solo los dos!

Severus negó. —Harry…, tú pronto conseguirás una novia… o novio… Bueno, no sé, lo que te agrade más… Y entonces, te enamorarás… te casarás, tendrás tus hijos, ¿y dónde quedaré yo? —Trató de explicarle.

Harry negó nuevamente. —Papá… tú y yo estamos bien siendo solamente los dos… ¡No me casaré! Yo estaré contigo para siempre —murmuró Harry, acercándose a él y tomando asiento en su regazo—. Papá… ¿Quieres que esa mujer nos separe? No me gusta… Papi…, ¡DÉJALA!… Ahora… —Los ojos verdes de Harry ardieron furiosos.

Severus frunció el ceño. —No nos está separando, Harry… yo… eh… verás… no solo es por el amor, hijo… eh… —El Slytherin no sabía cómo explicar aquello—. Yo… tengo necesidades…

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para fruncir el ceño. — _«Necesidades»_ —repitió él—. ¿Sexo, papá? —Le dijo—. ¿Solo estás con ella por el sexo?

—¡No! —gruñó Severus—. En una relación hay amor y sexo, Harry. Soy un hombre viejo y quiero disfrutar mi vejez con alguien a mi lado.

—¡Me tienes a mí, papá! —Le recordó Harry furioso—. ¡No necesitas a esa mujer!

—¡Pero contigo no podré tener sexo, niño idiota! —Severus lo empujó de su regazo y se puso de pie. El hombre se llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente para masajearla—. Ah… Por tu culpa digo cosas sin sentido, ¡ESTÉS O NO ESTÉS DE ACUERDO SEGUIRÉ MI RELACIÓN CON AURORA!

El rostro de Harry se coloreó de rojo completamente, estaba furioso. —¿Esté o no esté? ¡PUES NO LO ESTOY! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEAS PAREJA DE ESA PERRA! ¡Papá...! Mira… ¿no lo notas? ¡Estamos discutiendo por culpa de ella! —murmuró lloroso tratando de manipularlo.

—¡Estamos discutiendo por culpa tuya, Harry! —Le dijo Severus a su hijo—. Harry… Nuestra relación no se verá afectada por ella… Tu siempre serás mi hijo… la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

—¡Pues parece que quieras más a esa puta que a mí! —La voz de Harry tembló y el chico comenzó a llorar más fuerte—. ¡DEJA A ESA MUJER AHORA, PAPÁ! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CON ELLA! ¡DÉJALA! ¡AHORA!

Severus miró a su hijo llorar frente a él… un berrinche. Manipulándolo siempre. Esta vez no se dejaría. —No.

Harry apretó sus manos en forma de puño y asintió. —Bien… —Salió del despacho azotando la puerta.

*************************************************

Severus se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Dumbledore, resignado.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Albus agarrando un caramelo de limón.

Severus casi se jaló de los cabellos. —Hoy hemos tenido otra discusión, ya llevamos casi un mes en esto… Pensé que Harry lo aceptaría al final de cuentas pero…

 _—No quiere que alguien más le robe a su papá._ —Le dijo Dumbledore devorando el caramelo de limón—. Te lo dije —Repitió.

Snape asintió. —Sí… me lo dijiste —murmuró—. La semana pasada Harry… discutió con Siniestra…. La llamó de todas las formas… ella ha tenido mucho autocontrol y paciencia… Le agradezco eso.

—La perderá en algún momento —dijo el director—. Lo hace porque te quiere, pero a una mujer no le gusta que la insulten y mucho menos que la llamen « _zorra»._

El hombre bajó la vista con vergüenza. —Necesito un consejo… —Le dijo al director.

—Ahora no tengo ninguno para ti. —Le respondió al hombre—. Lidia tú solo con tu hijo… Te burlaste de mí hace años cuando te dije que algo así llegaría a pasar…

******************************************************

—¡No lo soporto! —murmuró la mujer morena frente a Severus—. ¡Me ha insultado frente a toda la clase, Severus! —Aurora comenzó a llorar—. ¡Habla con tu hijo! ¡Haz algo! ¡No puedo seguir así!

Severus trató de calmar a la mujer. —Hablaré con él… otra vez. —Le dijo.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de su habitación en las mazmorras

—¿Otra vez?  ¿Ya cuantas veces has hablado con él, Severus? —repitió Siniestra—. ¡Ese chico me odia, Severus! ¡Me mira como si quisiera matarme!

Severus negó. —Sólo está enojado, querida… Siempre hemos sido él y yo… y que alguien más se _«adentre»_ en nuestra familia lo ha perturbado un poco… Dale solo algo más de tiempo…

—¿Algo más de tiempo? —murmuró ella enojada—. ¡DEJA DE HACER VER A TU HIJO COMO VÍCTIMA! —Le gritó—. ¡Te dejas manipular por él! ¡Te dejas dominar por un chico veinte años menor que tú, Severus!

—Ya verás que pronto lo irá aceptando. —Le murmuró Severus casi suplicante—. Pronto lo entenderá. —Le dijo a la mujer.

Pero nuevamente Severus Snape se equivocó.

*********************************************************

_Dos semanas después…._

—Terminamos —murmuró la mujer negra frente a él—. Lo te intentado, Severus… Pero ya no aguanto más... Tu hijo… S-Severus… lo lamento… eres un gran hombre, pero no puedo estar con alguien que tiene un hijo así...

Severus vio a la mujer frente a él. Ambos se encontraban en su despacho. Él asintió, no podía enojarse con ella. Siniestra había aguantado demasiado… otra en su lugar… ya hubiera huido de Hogwarts.

La mujer se despidió rápidamente de él, y abandonó el despacho.

El hombre miró el techo de este… suspiró profundamente y se quedó ahí por casi una hora. La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró un sonriente Harry.  El chico cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta su padre, tomó asiento en su regazo y pegó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Severus bajó la mirada y observó la sonrisa de su hijo. —Al final ganaste, ¿eh?

Harry solo sonrió más fuerte.

********************************************************

Todo regresó a la normalidad…

Relativamente, ahora que no estaba con Siniestra.

Harry regresó a su rutina de las noches, hacer sus tareas e ir a dormir junto a su padre a sus habitaciones. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Al chico desde pequeño le gustaba a dormir junto a su padre y ahora, que se había librado de esa mujer, más.

Le gustaba despertar acurrucado contra él.

Le gustaba despertar siendo abrazado.

Le gustaba ver a su padre...

Le gustaba su padre.

Harry se acercó hasta el aula de astronomía en la torre. Tenía un plan… Aunque esa mujer ya no estaba con su padre aún seguía a su alrededor y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Hmmm —murmuró al entrar—. ¿Profesora, puedo hablar unos minutos con usted? —Le preguntó.

Siniestra miró al chico algo incómoda. Se encontraba libre así que no podía decir que no. —Sí… eh... ¿Qué quieres, Harry? —preguntó ella.

—Profesora… —El chico bajó la mirada al suelo—. Vengo a disculparme… Yo... Sé que usted está enamorada de mi padre y la traté muy mal. —Le dijo, haciendo sorprender a la mujer.

—Eh… wow… Harry. —La mujer abrió los ojos asombrada al escuchar eso—. Yo... no sé qué decirte...

El chico asintió. —Profesora… Me gustaría que bajara hoy en la noche a las mazmorras... quiero pedirle perdón frente a mi padre… y me gustaría que ambos reanudaran su relación…

Siniestra tuvo que tomar asiento. —Eh… Harry… yo... Claro que sí…  — Dijo al chico aun sin salir de su sorpresa — Hay estaré...

El chico asintió y le sonrió.

Salió del salón y Harry sonrió maldadoso.

************************************************************************

Ya era de noche y todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Harry llego a las habitaciones de su padre una vez y termino la cena. Severus ya estaba se estaba cambiando la ropa para ponerse una más cómoda para dormir.  — ¿Dormirás aquí otra vez? — Pregunto el hombre al verlo.

Harry asintió — ¿Por qué? — Le pregunto — ¿te molesta? Si quieres me voy….

Severus suspiro — Claro que no, Harry — Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y cuando lo tuvo al frente lo abrazo. — Puedes dormir las veces que quieras aquí…

El chico abrazo a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Papá...— Murmuro, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos.

Severus miro a su hijo — ¿Si? — le dijo sonriente.

Harry negó, lo soltó y se quitó la túnica y el uniforme… busco un pijama y se la puso.  Hizo aparecer un vaso de _agua_ y tomo un pequeño trago de ella — ¿Quieres…? — le dijo a su padre.

Severus asintió y agarro el vaso, viendo todo su contenido.

El hombre y su hijo se recostaron en la cama, listos para dormir…. Pero Severus comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal… en su cuerpo.

-H-Harry…. — Gruño Severus, sintiendo como comenzaba a respirar algo rápido y como su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente — T-tu… ¿Qué….? — Ahogo un gruñido al sentir como una ráfaga de calor recorría su cuerpo.

Harry respiro profundo y sonrió. Tomo asiento a horcajadas sobre su padre y sonrió cuando sintió su miembro endurecido — ¿Tu qué crees, que es… padre? —  Murmuro el chico también excitado. Se meció sus caderas, haciendo que su trasero se frotara con el miembro bajo el.

-D-detente… ¡Harry! ¡M-maldita s-sea…! — Gruño y trato de empujarlo — ¿Q-que estás haciendo? — Trato de decir.. — M-me has dado… ¿A-afrodisiaco…? ¡¿Q-que estás pensando, hijo?!

Harry suspiro — Yo solo bebí un pequeño sorbo… pero tu… Padre tu tomaste un vaso completo — Rio, y acaricio su rostro, provocando que el hombre se estremeciera — ¿Por qué crees que no quería que se te acercara esa mujer, papá? — Murmuro Harry. — ¡¿Por qué crees?! — Chillo enojado.

Severus respiro profundo tratando de luchar contra el efecto del afrodisiaco. Harry continuaba frotándose suevamente contra el… a tal punto de volverlo loco — H-Harry… aléjate….

-No… — Murmuro sonriendo.. — Te amo, papá… Me di cuenta cuando tenía trece años… ¡te amo demasiado! — Murmuro el chico con lágrimas en los ojos — Y quiero…. Que estemos juntos para siempre… ¡Por eso no quería que te revolcaras con esa perra!

Severus asintió dos veces nervioso… Confundido… ¿Harry estaba… Enamorado de el? ¿Si había escuchado bien? — H-Harry... P-podemos hablar d-después… ¡A-aléjate ahora!

Pero el chico negó. Harry suspiro y deslizo su lengua alrededor de los labios de su padre…— Bésame… — Gimoteo — ¡Bésame! — Jadeo.

Severus trato de empujarlo, pero, fue dominado. El afrodisiaco lo hacía temblar. Abrió la boca y beso ansioso los labios de su hijo, adentro su lengua y la froto a la  contraria, deslizo sus manos hasta el  trasero de su hijo. Lo apretó con fuerza y continúo el frote esta vez por su cuenta…. No… No... Tenía que… — H-Harry… V-vete…

El chico se alzó ligeramente, se quitó la camisa pijama — No….Papá… te ayudare… — junto nuevamente sus labios con los de su padre. Y Severus, ya, completamente rendido al efecto del afrodisiaco cambio las posiciones y se  recostó sobre el chico, esta vez, estando sobre él. Harry abrió las piernas y las enrosco alrededor de su cintura — Papá…. Tómame…. H-hazme tuyo…. — Murmuro, frotándose con fuerza contra el miembro erecto.

El hombre mayor gruño. Quito con violencia el pantalón del pijama y los boxers de su hijo. Harry ronroneo al sentir la caricia sobre su miembro. Su padre, mordisqueo sus pezones y beso su pecho… — Papá…. — Jadeo.

Severus, lo beso. Con fuerza. Quería devorarlo. Quería…. 

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió la punta del miembro de su padre rozar su entrada… respiro tranquilo. Empujo su padre levemente para que este quedara sentado. Él se acomodó, para también quedar sentado sobre el — Ya estoy preparado….Padre… Yo… P-penétrame… A-ahora… Por favor… — Gimoteo.

El miembro de Severus palpito con fuerza. Tenía que… Tenía que contenerse… Era su hijo… Todo esto… tenía que…

Severus Gruño, Harry había agarrado su miembro…el chico alzo su cadera y le miro a los ojos… lo alineo con su entrada y fue bajando su cadera poco a poco… Sintiendo el miembro entrar en el… el chico ahogo el grito… se abrazó a su padre, y entonces… se bajó con fuerza.

Severus grito. Sus manos viajaron directamente a la cintura de su hijo y enterró sus uñas con fuerza…. Tembló. .. Y respingo con fuerza… se sentía apretado... Demasiado apretado… Joder… nunca se había sentido tan bien dentro de alguien… cerro los ojos y comenzó moverse… mordió el hombro de su hijo, vencido… — Ah… H-Harry…. — Comenzó a moverse, penetrándolo con fuerza... Se sentía tan bien, tan malditamente bien…

-¡Ah! — Gimoteo, el chico comenzó a moverse por su cuenta... Dolía... Sabía que lo haría pero… se sentía bien… Por fin. Por fin él y su padre eran uno solo… Tembloroso sonrió feliz… podía sentirlo dentro de el…. Duro… caliente… palpitante… grueso… Enorme… — Ah… — Tocando un punto sensible en su interior que…. Rasguño su espalda y unas cuantas lágrimas de placer salieron de sus ojos… Si… si… — M-más fuerte… Papá… Más…. ¡Más!

Severus estaba enloquecido… el placer era… inmenso… la estreches de Harry… la sensación… deslizo sus manos de la cintura hasta su trasero y lo apretó… Si… quería llegar más profundo… quería moverse más fuerte…  Más… Más…. Más...

Harry jadeaba en la oreja de su padre… haciéndolo calentar a un más, pero… aun así… el chico… no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la habitación… disfrutaba deseoso las penetraciones… las caricias en su trasero… Los gruñidos de su padre… Si…el sexo con su padre era maravilloso… Tan placentero… Era mucho mejor que sus sueños…

Se alzó ligeramente y se dejó caer sobre el miembro endurecido, una y otra vez. Más rápido, más fuerte… sentía que su padre ya estaba perdiendo el control… se lo estaba follando fuerte…duro… como siempre soñó que lo hiciera….

Harry….entre cerró los ojos… y enterró sus dedos  en el cabello de su padre…poso su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros al sentir las embestidas desesperadas… Si…así…Mas fuerte… era tan delicioso…

Escucho  unos pasos en la sala y sonrió  poco a poco  al ver la puerta de la habitación abrirse… 

Siniestra abrió los ojos espantada al ver aquello… solo puedo ver la espalda de Severus….pero por sus movimientos y desnudes sabía lo que estaban haciendo… Los ojos verdes del hijo del hombre que amaba le miraron fijamente.

Su rostro estaba sudado… sus mejillas sonrojadas… su boca entre abierta… Lo estaba disfrutando al máximo…. Lo sabía… Podía notarlo en el rostro del chico, pero aun así esos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente…

Siniestra observo como el chico se aferraba más a su padre sin dejar de verla… y entonces, Harry le sonrió.  Noto como sus labios se movían formando una silenciosa palabra.

 _-Mío_ —

La mujer asintió... Y aguantando el llanto cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Si, Severus había sido dominado  por su propio hijo y ella no podía competir contra eso.

 


End file.
